


Red

by CrestWolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Blow Job, Breeding, Erotic, Frottage, M/M, Mating, Monster porn, Oral Sex, Pure Porn, Rimming, Size Difference, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestWolf/pseuds/CrestWolf
Summary: Link is caught in hormonal whim and ends up with more than he really bargained for--but you don't see him complaining!





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

> It has been over a decade since I wrote any sort of fanfiction, so please be kind! ^_^ I'm not sure this is in-character in any way other than Link doesn't speak. It was mostly an idea that crossed my mind while playing BotW and upon not being able to find any Link/Lynel fanfiction to read, I decided to create my own.
> 
> If you like this, please let me know! Perhaps I will make a saga out of Link and this particular playmate.

Link wasn’t sure why he was doing this. It had started out as a passing thought. A wonder if… Lynel were smart enough to love each other. He had turned the Lynel mask over in his hands a few times, wondering where all the females were. He’d only ever seen the big maned males, and he’d been all over this world…

But now he was out here, feeling a little foolish as he crept towards the red-maned Lynel as it rested in the field. He had the mask on, and his unexpectedly breezy female Gerudo outfit on. He wasn’t sure why, but wearing it always threatened to make him hard. Especially inconvenient when he was trying to be a woman, but… right now it wasn’t so bad. It had blood pounding in his ears from arousal and fear as he went closer and closer.

Wasn’t really thinking this through. Just acting. He prowled closer and closer until he was near the big beast. It was thick and musky in scent. Almost… handsome. For a moment, he regretted the mask. He wanted to kiss the monster. He wanted to see if it had a cat’s tongue against his own. The thin barbs and the warmth. He could imagine the muzzle parting against his lips, the large flat, curling tongue pressing to the roof of his mouth as those big arms took him warm around the shoulders—

He groaned behind the mask at his own imaginings, blue eyes glimmering from unexpected lust. As curious as he’d been, this wasn’t quite… what he’d anticipated from himself. At this point he was imagining getting fawned over by the monster. Licked from navel to chin, then lower. He whimpered. He needed to calm down before he did something rash.

Then he realized the beast was looking at him. One eye had cracked open. Its eye glimmered, and he wondered belatedly how good the sense of smell was on this creature. Good enough to smell his…? Yes. He felt, as he went stone still as the Lynel’s head swung around and gave his crotch a good deep sniffing. It growled. It was a pleasant growl. Link felt himself go stiffer underneath his flowing pants. Pleasure prickled up his spine.

Tentatively, he growled back. If worse came to worse he would take a hit and then battle the beast. But he didn’t want to slay it. He wanted something else entirely. So, he would do his best. A small step, then another, and he was coming down towards the rear of the monster as it lay there on the grass. He tugged at the hind leg of the horse portion and wondered—

Yes. Hard and long, the shaft of the Lynel was more than he’d expected and he wilted at the sight of it. He’d never considered himself much of a sexual man until this second. Perhaps it was all this time in the wild, with the animals. He wanted nothing more than for this Lynel to lay him bare and grind him like he would any natural female Lynel.

Or maybe there were no female Lynel. Maybe, somehow, they propagated an all-male species. The idea intrigued the Hylian. Maybe that would make his wistful goals simpler. 

And then, the blow. It knocked him sideways off his feet, the surprisingly light but still ear-ringing hit from the backhand of the Lynel. He rolled to his knees as if he would get away, but he froze as he felt the shadow loom over him. Then he felt the hands on his back, then his chest. Feeling. Pawing. It practically knelt behind him, and Link wasn’t sure what it was doing. He was still in shock from the hit, but—

A lick. A long lick up the back of his barely-there shirt that ruffled the fabric and then drew up his neck, threatening to take the mask with it. Claws slipped around to his chest, hold him fast in hands that could have snatched him up in a palm. He whimpered, blood rushing hot and his face flush.

Another long lick, then a pick of teeth, and Link foolishly began to protest as the cloth that covered him began to be stripped away. Smart enough to understand clothing, then…

Staying still, soon Link was bare for all but his boots. He prayed that the monster not attack now, for he had nothing on him to defend himself if it came to that. A flick of blue eyes behind him, and he saw that the Lynel was making a humping motion. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the horse-like dick swinging low against the grass. It was heavy, and wide. Link… wanted it. He wanted to know it. His fingers curled into the grass and he growled in a way he hoped would be enticing to the monster.

It was. It growled back, and with a grab it hefted Link off of his knees. For a moment, Link didn’t know what to think as he was carried like a rag doll as the horny Lynel galloped across the field with him. But as they approached a large fallen tree, he began to understand. His own cock hardened further, and he almost cried somewhere between joy and fear.

The wind knocked out of him again as he was all but thrown against the log. The studded bark dug into his bare skin, but he managed to nestle his cock against a smooth knot before—

The forelegs of the beast were up on either side of him, wrapping around the log for leverage. He felt the long girth of the Lynel splay flat against his back. It was nearly as long as his torso. Maybe a little longer. It was hard to tell, but it pressed against the back of his head for a moment, hot and throbbing before the Lynel dug its claws into the bark even further out and snarled.

Take me, Link begged in his own mind, hazily aware that this could kill him. But what a way to go—curiosity killing the cat and all, by the ultimate cat.

Humping Link’s back a few times, the beast was huffing like it had been starved for this moment, and Link hoped he was doing it a favor. Then, after several moments of this, it sank low as it could, getting the tip of its cock behind Link before it shoved up—gently. It had found its mark, and now it wiggled, hind hooves stamping the dirt aggressively. Wiggling, wiggling… Link could feel his ass cheeks spreading on the tip, and alarm zipped through him. This was a mistake, this was too much, this was—

He screamed as it pierced him, and it roared as he did so. His own hands clawed the bark as the Lynel sank deeper and deeper. Mercifully slow. Almost thoughtfully. But Link felt himself stretch every inch, and he shifted against the knot he’d found, softening a little as he got used to the feeling.

In, in, in, until it felt like surely there was nowhere else for the shaft to go. Then one last little hump, and the Lynel seemed satisfied with the depth. He could feel it purring, now, its large chest pressed to his back. It towered over him in a way that felt possessive. Link felt like he was on fire in both pain and pleasure.

It began to slide slowly out, got halfway out, glistening wetly, before it shoved back in. Link moaned, and his heart stopped as the shift of his head began to knock the mask off. He desperately tried to get it back on, thinking surely, he would be mauled if it fell off, but his scrambling hands couldn’t make it where he was pinned. Another glide out, then in, knocked it clean off.

He felt the Lynel arch inward, sniffing at the back of his now-exposed hair and… a lick. Long and gentle and hot. The barbs caught his stands. Link mewled. The Lynel’s breath was hot. They both fell still… and then the Lynel went back to fucking him.

In that moment, Link realized the creature was smart. Too smart to be truly fooled by a mask. Perhaps intrigued by it and the foolish Hylian hiding behind it. Enough to take the situation to its advantage. Link groaned. He loosened around the monstrous cock and let the beast have its reward. Every stroke hardened him further. The pain was gone now, replaced by something oddly primal and blissful. He felt full with the cock buried deep inside him, and he suddenly had no desire but this.

Maybe he’d just stay in this field with this animal forever.

Bracing himself as best he could with his knees against the log, Link worked with the monster. No, not a monster. The Lynel. His Lynel. Red, he decided was a decent enough name for him in his fuck-high addled brain. Red… his incredibly hot Red…

He groaned again, and was surprised to hear the Lynel groan as well, almost human. Then, the pace picked up. It was almost too much again, and Link squealed as he was speared deeper than before. He could not keep himself contained any longer, as the strokes built him up and up until he was grinding against the smooth knot, only to cum hard, sending a glistening and hot trail down the bark.

The Lynel was not quite as done, however, and with Link still firmly penetrated, it shifted, hefting him higher up the log until he was practically on top of it. Laid face-down on the mossy surface, Red put Link through his paces, panting and jerking and humping the Hylian with renewed vigor. He felt like he was doubling in size inside of him, and Link groaned, wishing he was still hard. It felt like primal heaven, even with the lust faded.

Then, the final buck as Red went in several inches further until he was buried to the hilt as he came. Link felt the hot seed pouring through him as Red bred with him. It made him flush all over again and he heard the patter of much of it falling free of him and down onto the grass.

Oh, again, how he wished so badly that Red could kiss him.

Red turned him over with a rough claw and a shove backwards, then began to lick him clean. Rough, long licks that left Link gasping with how surprisingly good that previously mysterious tongue was against his skin. And when he was rubbed red by the textured feline tongue, Red pulled him up, a claw wrapping around his ass as he put him over his shoulder and turned back to gallop across the field once more. A cliff loomed, and somewhere nestled in there... a den.

Red was taking him back home.

Link could only imagine what that meant as he curled his fingers into the mane of the monster, hoping it meant he was being... kept.


	2. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in Red's den, Link finds his life has one purpose for the time being--pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, folks! Thanks for all the interest. Enjoy, and please feel free to let me know what you think! Feedback always encourages me to make more. :3

Link nearly choked for how turned on he was.

Several days in this cave, this den, this breeding ground. Whatever it was to Red, he had brought Link here, and kept him here. The first few days, Red hadn't left either, keeping an eye on his prize at all times. But over the last few, Red had begun to go out. Bring back food. Mostly meat. All raw. Even if Link had had the means to light a fire, he wouldn't have dared to for fear of upsetting the delicate balance that was being the fuck toy of a monster.

The sweetest, most doting, most dangerous monster he'd ever known.

Right now he was in the arms of Red, slung over his forearm like a disobedient child. Red had a tendency to want to groom him meticulously, and this morning was no different. And right now... 

Link groaned again, flushed as the tip of the catlike tongue probed his asshole. When Link said that Red groomed every inch of him, he meant _every inch of him_. His member throbbed against the strong arm of the Lynel, his hands clutching strong muscle as he tried to... either get away or get Red to go deeper. Either way, the monster enjoyed the struggle, and Link was rewarded with a hot-mouthed growl and a curling tongue that fully separated his cheeks. The tongue was too big for independent insertion, but boy... did it try. 

Link mewled, then panted, sweating again already. He imagined that was why Red groomed him so much. He made a mess of him a lot, too. A few times a day, whether it was just rousing him with touches and snuffles or full on fucking him hard like he had before... All Link knew was that Red was smart, and Red _wanted_. And yet he was mindful... and his jaws closed softly on Link's ass, not breaking the skin but eliciting a delicious squeal from the Hylian. He could feel the rumble of the purring feline against his legs feet where they were pressed against the lightly furred abs of the Lynel.

Doing his best not to get off from such a simple moment, Link swallowed hard as he was probed now with a clawed finger. Dangerous. Terrifying. Arousing. It could have shredded him in an instant, but instead it was just plying his anus open so the tongue could get a little deeper. Sandpaper like texture against his sweet spot had him twisting limp into submission.

And then he found himself with his ass on the ground, abruptly swung around to sit on the pile of fur and foliage that Red had made as a bed long before Link had arrived here. It smelled musty and murky, like Red himself. The perfect mixture of sex appeal and primal carelessness. He wondered many times if Red had brought others here like this before. He wondered if they were all Hylian or if he was the first. He wondered after other Lynel, other monsters, other peoples. A perfect match for such a strong and big creature had struck Link as a Gerudo several times before now, and he wondered what that would be like to... watch...

Speaking of watching, there was suddenly a horse-like dick in his face. Red had stepped over him and now stood there, the tip of it bobbing almost insistent there at his eye level. This was new. Link looked up, as if he might catch Red's eye in question, but the answer seemed pretty obvious, and all Link could see anyway was the heaving chest of his aroused lover. Perhaps Red had heard his stomach growling. Link was admittedly pretty hungry, having avoided eating too much of the raw meat brought to him in fear of getting too sick to enjoy his time. He was never sure how long this would last, but...

Here Red was, offering him something different to fill himself up with. Still, Link hesitated, because it was... well... big. And he was small-mouthed, shy thing with--oh.

It bopped him on the nose, and he found himself further intrigued. His hand reached up to touch it. It was just so hot to the palms of his gentle hands, and he stroked as far as he could reach to about the bump that was midway with both hands flat and gentle. Red thrust forward again, gently, and Link took the press to his cheek. Alright, alright... He rubbed his cheek along it, and bringing his hands back to grab a little distance down the shaft to control any thrusting, just past the glans, he tentatively opened his mouth...

And gave the slit a little lick. Salty, heady. And starving as he was, completely delicious. He heard Red groan and he grinned privately to himself before taking another lick. Red must have been feeling particularly amorous because he already had precum that dribbled as Link teased it with is tongue. He heard Red begin to huff, an fearing the Lynel's impatience, Link opened his mouth wide and slipped the head in as far as he could. Red stamped a hoof, then fell still as Link continued to tongue the slit. The member was so wide he almost couldn't do too much more than that. A suction of his mouth, then he let his slip off for a breath. Then back on, pressing a little deeper against his throat. He almost gagged, but that made him chuckle and he began to glide his hands up and down the black and pale pink member.

He just... wanted so badly to please Red. It was amazing to him how utterly horny he was, and utterly willing to give his all to a beast who had essentially kidnapped him. Through a squinted eye, he watched a vein throb on Red's cock. It got stiffer in his mouth and with a deep breath he... pushed.

Deeper, past the point of choking, he hummed in his throat for reassurance of himself as well as sensation for his amazing captor. Every breath that Red let out was laden with the heaviest of purring, and as Link was shoved back by a thrust that inched Red further down his throat, stretching him impossibly, he let himself fall back into the musky bedding. Red growled, and Link's lungs begged for air, but...

Pop, out the beast came, pulling away. Link panted, pawing for it to come back. Still hungry, he hoped that Red was not thinking to change the game up too much. As painful and difficult as it honestly was, he would have deep-throated Red to the best of his abilities for hours if that was what it took to satisfy him. But instead of shoving back in or pulling away, Red hovered. His front legs had buckled, leaving him closer to Link, and more accessible. Taking the chance to find oxygen, Link stroked spit-slicked hands up and down the magnificent shaft. It drove once against his chest, then away, and he surged up to meet it. He licked greedily again, the pre-cum more heavy now, fresher and more delicious. The member twitched and as Link took the head in his mouth again, Red came.

Great loads of cum poured into Link's mouth and he swallowed as best he could while more still poured down his neck and chest. It was salty and bitter and yet somehow the best thing he'd ever consumed. His own legs spread and he found himself playing with his own cock with a free hand. The cum that poured down his body made him slick and enabled him to start jacking off, well aware that Red probably would not be interested in pleasuring him for a while now that he had been sated.

So it as to his surprise that the monster, instead of flopping over into the bedding for an afterglow nap, instead stepped back. The glowing green eyes of the red-maned creature locked onto the heaving chest of the Hylian, and an insistent paw knocked the jerking hand away from the red and quivering cock of the champion. Then, a giant paw locked around his wrist and pinned it down, while the other found the other hand and did the same, but higher up, over his head. His arms in an L shape, Link whimpered.

This was...

Ah! So aroused he squeaked and his legs came up almost as if to protest as the cat began to lick his belly. Long strokes that both cleaned him even as it sent prickles of heat all through him. He felt hot, flushed, and wished that the rebound period between erections was infinitely smaller than they were. He wanted to be bred again, to twist under his new friend and be bucked and fucked until he couldn't handle another single second of it. 

Instead, he felt he was about to get the favor returned. A close second to being mated, he decided prematurely. His belly button was gouged with a rough tongue that then went upwards, across his sensitive nipples, reddening his fair skin, tracing his scars. He forced himself to relax his legs, and even opened them, inviting all of Red's exploration. But first Red was coming up, to lick under his jawline and mark his neck with nibbles and rubs. Then... his face.

Link hitched a breath. Unexpectedly, this was a throwback to one of his first fantasies. He wanted Red to kiss him. He saw the maned face hovering close to his and almost didn't dare beg. He whimpered and then chirped encouragingly. For all the sex they'd had, Red had never properly--

Kissed him. Right then. A press of furry lips and whiskers, followed by pressure to open his mouth. Link opened his mouth, finding it irresistible in every way. It was just as good as he'd imagined, if not better, as the textured tongue of the Lynel swept inside his mouth. It tickled against the roof his mouth as it curled and Link's toes curled with it, his hips arching up pointlessly. The tongue, so large it cleaned inside his mouth as well as outside of it with every few passes. Link pressed his own tongue to Red's, eyes pricking with tears of pleasure. The feeling of such large, sharp teeth gently clacking with his own nearly got him off alone.

But soon, Red was pulling away from his panting lover and going back down. Dragging his tongue down, his hands still wrapped firm around Link's wrist. His legs all knelt and he went to his own belly as he shifted both of Link's hands high over his head. Then he reached his groin, and nosed it delicately. Link was harder than he'd ever been, feeling liable to burst at any moment. He bucked up against Red's nose, pleading wordlessly. Red tightened his grip on is prize's arms and growled in a menacing way, eyes flicking up once to Link's face before he enveloped the stiffened cock in lips and teeth and tongue.

One pass of the sandpaper tongue was all it took. Link came with a yowl that echoed off the stone walls of the den, twisting in the grip of his wonderful abuser. Red drank as if as hungry as Link had been, then pulled away from the softening member with a long exhale, before going back to clean him up. Link barely felt that, so lost in the pulsing afterglow and tired beyond words.

In a few moments, Red would shift to curl next to his toy, to pull their naked forms together... and sleep.


	3. Claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantly horny, Link is open to anything from Red and takes it sweet and hard.

Many days into his impassioned imprisonment, Link woke in the heady heat of lust. Not an unusual state as of late. He wasn't sure in his more coherent moments why he had ended up here. Maybe something had triggered in him before he had met Red, and maybe this was just how he was, now. He felt... not entirely himself, but also he wasn't complaining. He had few thoughts outside of his needs. Outside of Red's needs. Sleeping, eating, fucking... It was nice to be with someone who did not demand conversation. Link preferred the wordless huffs and grabs and gestures to attempting to find sentences.

All he wanted was these moments with this giant Lynel that he woke with, curled around him. With the muscular arms around him, trapping him, he was too far from the belly of the beast. He stretched out his toes with a yawn and found the soles of his feet brushing the pliant end of Red's cock, already hard with the morning. A natural part of waking in some ways, but as Link twisted his own hips, feeling his own erection against the biceps of his lover, he knew it was probably also more than that. 

He wondered if there was a breeding season for Lynel, even as he hoped that there wasn't. He hoped that Red desired him this much even as the seasons changed. He didn't want Red to give him up, ever. His slender pale hands shifted and kneaded against the wrapped arms of his mate, giving him some leverage to push his groin against the arms and rub. Maybe if he got off without waking Red he could sleep some more...

As usual, he didn't get away with it. The movement opened one glowing eye, then the other. Rumbling, Red studied his twisting-hipped companion for a moment, then loosened his grip. Link sighed, disappointed in a way, but also knowing with anticipation what could come next. Usually Red would hike him over to a good leverage spot and spread and spear him then. A morning routine. Simple and rough but not too complicated for a slowly waking mind. 

But today was already different. With a shift of his large hands, Red instead pushed Link down the length of his body, down past the grasping front legs and towards the quivering cock. Still lying on his side, Red seemed disinclined to get up, but instead curled in on himself to shove Link down. For a moment the Hylian thought he would be pushed onto the throbbing shaft, but instead he found himself... wiggled between it and the hot and searing belly of the Lynel. The great, pulsing rod of flesh glided up his belly, past his balls and own reddened cock. The had came to a rest just in front of his chin, and Link found himself grasping around the monster's cock with his eager hands and open legs. Clutching to it like a pole, he hugged it, loving how it seemed to grow harder against his entire body.

This was... amazing. How had they not done this before. He resisted the urge to hump it in a frenzy, panting as he instead turned his chin down and began to lap at the head.

Little flicks of the tongue. Red had gone still, holding Link down and in place against his belly with a single hand while he otherwise closed his eyes. Every exhale was a steamy purr and he groaned gravelly between every inhale. Link could feel the trunk of the horse-body behind him tense and squeeze inward with every groan, like Red was imagining giving him a real fucking as he enjoyed the simpler ministration. 

But it was not enough. After several minutes of this, the bellow chest of the beast exhaled sharply and with both hands now coming down to wrap around the Hylian's slender shoulders, movement began in earnest. Red began to arch his body inward, his hind hooves kicking slightly as he jerked his body back and forth. This movement stroked the cock away from Link's face, stopping his sucking, only to bring it back up again. Higher than before. Up and down as the lusty beast ground against the smaller body of his toy. Link was instantly alight, stricken by friction as the massive cock collided with the full length of his own. His balls tight up against his body, he nearly screamed for mercy.

Not that Red, in his own throes, would have given him any.

Link came after several jostled seconds, his cum creating a slickness up and down the length of the monstrous penis. Spent, Link became more aware of how sore this was making his shoulders, and how Red was plowing a pink streak up his chest. He groaned and twisted in what might have been some small protest. And for a moment, Red stilled. Link turned his head up, to try and find Red's face. Red was wild-eyed as Link had ever seen him, his mane twisted with sleepiness and sex. The beast bore his teeth at his fuck toy and rumbled again.

Not enough. Never enough. With a shift of his paws he hooked the slender Hylian under the armpits and hauled him up a ways. Then, releasing one hand, he reached down to cup an ass cheek and pry Link open a bit. The possessive and controlling behavior made Link flush again, and he tightened in instinctual response to a sudden small anxiety that budded in him. 

And then, the plunge. Shoved back down with his ass spread, Link was rammed down onto the waiting, pre-cum soaked cock of the breed-happy Lynel. Still on their sides, Link felt the glans pop harshly past his entrance. A foot in, and Link was gasping, as if winded by the penetration. Then, moving his hand back up to the shoulders, Red began to push down. Slower now, so that Link felt himself taken inch by inch. A slightly harder shove got him past the midway point where the horse dick had that pleasure-screaming bump. Link's eyes rolled back in his head as he was shoved down so hard he felt something might surely tear despite how used and stretched he'd been over the many times he'd been with Red. 

Link whimpered. Red growled, his hooves kicking out again, the lower side striking the floor. Deeper still, and Link had never felt so full in his life. He struggled to catch his breath... and felt a clawed hand slip up around his throat.

Just one. He was so small there was not room for the second. But Red closed his fist around Link's throat and for a moment the champion could not breathe at all. He struggled to, his arms flailing out, coming up to strike the hand. Begging for a breath. Red held him hard for a moment, then relented just enough. Link wrapped his fingers around one of Red's while he struggled to breathe around the clutching hand. He got enough oxygen he knew that he would be okay, but he wondered when this would end. Surely Red would not kill him now...

If Red was even thinking about that. With the hand around Link's throat as a handle, he began to work Link up and down his shaft. Fucking him hard without moving his own hips, Red drooled lasciviously while Link clutched at the hand choking him, his own mouth open and eyes rolled back. It was... after the initial scare, kind of amazing. He'd been roughly used before, fearing for his life, but this seemed very purposeful this time, and not just a byproduct of the nature of the Lynel.

Red seemed to be choking him in hoping that Link would find it erotic.

And he rather did.

In spite of how hard he was, Red did not seem to be coming easily. His shoving Link up and down was soon joined by a second round of humping, each movement timed with the rise and fall of Link's body to get him deeper and deeper still. Link moaned, his legs curling up towards his chest, his ass on fire from this pounding and his own dick somehow rock hard again. Pain turned to pleasure, every time, the wonder that was Red as a lover.

Then, one extra-long stroke pulled Link free of the throbbing head of the monster's member. Link gasped as the hand around him loosened for a brief second. Cool air flooded his lungs--and then the hand tightened again. Hard as it could. Link's eyes bulged as he failed to draw another breath. Red slammed him back down onto the cock, and then with a hard pulse, he climaxed with a roar. Squeezing Link so hard the Hylian thought he might be about to lose his head, he then received relief as Red dropped him entirely. He slid gracelessly off of the softened cock and pooled onto the floor with the cum that dripped from him in loads.

Bruised, but not displeased, Link knew he was in good hands. Unable to rise, he quietly fondled himself until he added to the mess with a sigh and Red drifted off into sated sleep once again behind him.


End file.
